Real Love
by angelraine
Summary: [Sequel to It is Really Love] Hermione was now living with Harry until she met Draco again after seeing Harry and Ginny together. They realized that the really love each other so Hermione broke up with Harry. Ron also found someone else to love.
1. Hermione's Dreams

Author's Notes: I would like to thank the following for reviewing in my one-shot fic which is a prologue for this fic (Our Hands Will Stay Like This Forever) and give a few messages for the following:

Dream Phantom

Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick

miz-attidude

Slim Shady

Not Days but Knights- I will write about those here, the main story

Vic92091 - the one shot fic is a prologue of this fic..

Chapter 1: Hermione's Dreams… Dreams Hermione wished to be reality instead.

Disclaimer: I do not own the charactes… just the plot…

Hermione woke up from her dream. She looked around. It was her room next to Harry's room in their apartment they got five years after they got engaged. They're still not married though.

Hermione looked at her hand. "Our hands will stay like this forever… He said it would but it wasn't."

Hermione decided to sleep again. She closed her eyes which was the beginning of another dream.

_Hermione was walking around Hogwarts. She was holding hands with a guy she didn't recognize because it was dark. Then, when they passed through the window, the moonlight served as her light on identifying the person she was with. It was Draco._

_Draco took her to the garden where there was no one around. Draco stopped in front of the tree. _

"_Hermione," he said. "I love you."_

_Hermione answered, "I love you too."_

_Draco asked her, "Would you dance with me?"_

_Hermione answered, "How could we? There's no music."_

_With a flick of his wand, there was music coming out of nowhere. "Now," he started. "Would you dance with me?"_

_Hermione answered, "Yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco embraced her tightly._

"_I'll never let you go…" Draco said._

"_Please, make it come true." Hermione whispered._

"_I will…" Draco said. Then he started to fade again just like before._

Then, Hermione woke up again. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the clock. It was only two in the morning.

"Why are you doing this to me, Draco? Why do you haunt my dreams?"

Hermione decided to sleep for the last time. She closed her eyes slowly. A tear came from her eyes. "Draco…"

_Hermione was walking through a maze. The walls were covered with pictures. She touched one of them, the picture containing Draco's face._

"_Draco…" Hermione whispered._

_Then, the picture disappeared. It was replaced by Harry's picture._

_Then she walked on and saw almost all of Draco's pictures disappear and be replaced. She ran around until she met a dead end. It had the largest picture of Draco on the wall._

"_Please, don't make it disappear." Hermione said._

_It started to fall to pieces. It looked like a jigsaw puzzle so Hermione made the puzzle._

_By the time it was done, the picture she formed was Harry's face._

This time she woke up at exactly four in the morning. She decided not to sleep anymore. Instead, she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself. After that, she made breakfast for Harry and her.

Author's Notes: Please review.


	2. FlashBacks

Author's Notes: Chapter 2: Flashbacks… Hermione reminisce while she eats breakfast…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here… just the plot…

Hermione sat on the porch with a cup of coffee and a sandwich. The sun wasn't up yet but she can see streaks of the sun's rays on the sky. It reminded her of an event that happened years ago.

"_Hermione Granger?" Professor McGonagall said. _

_Hermione approached the chair where Professor McGonagall is holding the Sorting Hat. As she sat down, she saw a pair of handsome green eyes staring at her._

"_Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat said._

_When Hermione sat down with the other Gryffindors, Professor McGonagall called, "Draco Malfoy?"_

'_His name is Draco Malfoy.' Hermione thought. 'What an interesting person!'_

_As Draco sat on the chair, the Sorting Hat yelled, "Slytherin!"_

'_Oh. He's on Slytherin.' Hermione thought. 'I wish I'll be sharing classes with him.'_

Hermione went back to her senses. The sun was shining brightly on her face. Harry wasn't awake yet. She went inside and washed her cup. She threw away her sandwich in the trash.

Then, Hermione recalled something that would make her feel sadder.

_When the prefects were on patrol, Hermione, as prefect, saw someone on the garden at night, throwing rocks at the lake._

_She walked toward the person. When she got nearer, she stopped walking because the person was Draco, who is another prefect._

"_What are you doing here, Granger?" Draco asked._

_Hermione answered, "I came here to check who that person, throwing rocks at this time of night. Since I found out that it was you, I just better go." Hermione started to walk away. _

_Draco held her hand. "Please, join me. Keep me company."_

_Hermione looked surprised. "Why would you want me as your company? Am I just trash for you purebloods?"_

_Draco answered, "I want you to be here beside me. I want you because –" He stopped talking. Then, he continued. "because I just want to."_

_Hermione sat down beside Draco. A few inches more, Draco would be able to touch Hermione's shoulder._

"_You smell so nice." Draco complemented._

_Hermione blushed. "Thanks. It's called Autumn Roses."_

_Draco answered. "I see…"_

_Hermione suddenly shivered. "It's cold here."_

_Draco suddenly wrapped his arms around her. "Do you feel warm now?"_

_Hermione broke away. "Please don't do that." Then she stood up._

"_Why?" Draco asked._

"_It makes me too uncomfortable." She suddenly walked away. But then, she looked back. "I did feel warm in your embrace."_

Hermione felt that today wasn't her day. She saw Harry walk out of the door.

"I guess he still thinks that I'm still asleep." Hermione said to herself.

Then, she remembered something from her sessions in the pensieve.

_He entered the Hospital Wing like he does every night. Hermione was still asleep because of the spell Draco threw._

_Draco touched her face. "I'm so sorry, my angel."_

_Draco stayed there for a few more moments, studying every feature of Hermione's face. Then, he left._

Hermione was crying as she recalled that memory. "He really does love me… and now I am so sure that I do too."

Author's Notes: This is Chapter 2. Short, yet it showed the true meaning of this chapter. Please Review.


	3. People She Saw Again

Author's Notes: Chapter 3: People She Saw Again… Hermione found Harry with someone… guess who she is…

I just want to thank Vic92091 for reviewing again… hehehehehe…

Disclaimer: JK owns every character here. I just own the plotline.

After drying her tears, Hermione decided to sleep. But she can't sleep because she knew that she'll just dream of Draco. So she decided to go out instead in the afternoon. She took her coat and bag. It was a sunny but windy day.

She walked toward the park. She passed a few fancy restaurants she and Harry used to dine in on special occasions. She didn't expect to see someone in one of those restaurants. Harry is with Ginny.

"Ginny and Harry?" Hermione asked herself. "I thought she loved Draco." Clouds suddenly made the sun disappear.

Harry was holding Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled at him sweetly.

This broke Hermione into pieces. She ran away and headed into the park, crying. No one noticed her tears since it started to rain. Everyone in the park had umbrellas except her. She was drenched until someone noticed her.

"Hermione? Is that you?" someone said. Hermione looked up. She was o surprised. It was no other than Draco Malfoy. "It is you, Herm." Then, he noticed her tears. "You're crying? Why? What's wrong?"

Hermione wiped her eyes. "It's nothing, Draco."

"There is something wrong isn't it?" Draco said. Then, he saw her clothes. "Stand up, Hermione." Hermione was too sad to object so she obeyed. Draco handed Hermione the umbrella for a moment and took off his coat. He placed his coat over Hermione's shoulder. Then, he took the umbrella. "There. We better find some place dry or we'll both get sick. Do you know a place near here?"

Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to go home at that moment.

Draco answered, "We better go to my place. It's just about six blocks away. I hope you can walk that far."

Hermione nodded. Draco took her hand and guided her all the way. Hermione just let him take her. He led her into his grey apartment. "We're here."

Hermione asked, "You live here alone?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

Draco handed Hermione the umbrella again and opened the door. Draco let Hermione enter first. Draco closed the umbrella and placed it on the cabinet. He also took his jacket and hanged it in the cabinet also.

Draco said, "You better remove your clothes, Hermione. You can remove it in the bathroom near the kitchen. I'll get you dry clothes."

Hermione removed her wet coat and headed to the bathroom. She entered the green tiled bathroom and removed all her clothes and underwear. She wrapped herself in Draco's bathrobe. She inhaled the scent of Draco's bathrobe. "It smells so heavenly. It's the scent I miss."

Hermione went out of the bathroom, still in his bathrobe. She saw his living room. It had muggle appliances like television and a component. She saw some pictures on a lamp table. Her picture on their yearbook was there. She stared at her picture.

Draco came back with a green shirt, and shorts. He was surprised to find Hermione there, in his bathrobe. "Hermione…" he stammered. Hermione looked at him. "Here. This will keep you dry for a moment."

Hermione walked toward him. She stood in front of him. Then, she touched his face and kissed him. Draco dropped the clothes and embraced her. After a minute, they let each other go.

"Hermione… is it okay for you to do that?" Draco asked.

She nodded and kissed him again. Draco kissed her back and he started to open his bathrobe on her. They kissed while they walk toward Draco's bedroom. Draco removed his shirt and continued kissing Hermione. Hermione kissed back.

She slept soundly beside the man she loved the most. Draco was embracing her while she slept.

Harry got home after meeting Ginny at the restaurant. He can't find Hermione anywhere. So he waited and waited and waited until he fell asleep on the couch with an empty stomach. He did prepare dinner but he wanted to eat with Hermione.

Hermione woke up in Draco's arms. She kissed him. Draco said. "Hi, Hermione."

"Hi, Draco." Hermione said. "What time is it?"

"It's ten in the evening, honey." Draco said, kissing her neck.

"Wait." She suddenly said. "I got to go home." She suddenly stood up. She found out that she was naked so she took the blanket with her.

But then, Draco pulled her back. "Don't go now. Not now that I finally have you in my arms."

Hermione pulled back. "Draco, I really got to go. Someone's waiting for me."

"It's Harry, right?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm engaged to him five years ago." She stood up.

"You're still not married? Why?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you, about us." Hermione answered as she walked away.

Draco was surprised. He wasn't able to stop her from leaving. He even heard the door close. 'She still loves me all this time.'

Author's Notes: Wow… this turned out quite well… I didn't expect that it would end up like this. Please review.


	4. Especially For You

Author's Notes: Chapter 4: Especially For You… Hermione came home by 10. Harry's asleep in the couch. Hermione smiled… The next day, she visited someone.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters… I just write a different plot for entertainment, pleasure, and practice – to enhance my writing skills. The song is performed by MYMP… so automatically, I don't own it too.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hermione took out her keys from her bag. She left her bag with her wet clothes during her stay in Draco's apartment so her bag and some of the items inside her bag – a pack of tissues, lip gloss, comb, clips, cell phone, wand, some Floo powder, keys, and compact – are wet.

Hermione opened the door quietly, fearing that Harry might get angry at her for coming home so late. But, as she entered, she saw Harry sleeping in the couch.

'He looks so handsome when he's asleep.' Hermione thought as she was stroking his hair.

Suddenly Harry sleepily opened his eyes. "Huh?" he said. "Oh, Hermione, have you been watching the whole time?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I just got home from the… uhm…" Hermione can't say that she was from Draco's apartment. Suddenly, she added. "… movies. I fell asleep while watching one."

Harry answered. "You should have told me so that I could have accompanied you. I came home early from work today."

'You weren't working. You were with Giny.' Hermione thought but she plastered a fake smile on her face. "I guess so. I'm sorry, Harry."

"No, it's okay, Hermy." Harry said.

'Why 'Hermy'?' She thought. 'But it sounds so cute.' Then, Hermione asked, "Have you eaten dinner?"

Harry shook his head. "Sadly no. I was waiting for you to come."

Hermione felt guilty. 'He was waiting for me?' Hermione suddenly frowned. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I should have left a note or something…"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay. I'm not dying from hunger. I ate lunch."

Hermione thought. 'You ate lunch, alright. You had a lunch date with Ginny.' Hermione asked, "Do you want a late dinner?"

Harry answered, "That would be good." Harry stood up. "Let me help you."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, Harry."

The two of them headed toward the kitchen and took out some bacon and ham. They happily made their dinner together like any ordinary couple. But as Hermione sees Harry's smile, she can't help feeling guilty for staying in bed with Draco.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next day, Hermione went to visit Ron in the ministry. She hadn't heard from him for four years straight. Every time, she or Harry would call his office, his secretary would say that he's busy. They tried to visit him in his office too but sadly, he was away during those times.

Hermione was standing in front of the Ministry. Since Voldemort was vanquished and all of his minions were all in Azkaban, they finally lighten up the security.

She got in and asked the receptionist, "Good day. Is Mr. Ronald Weasley in right now?"

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Weasley?" the receptionist asked.

Hermione lied. "Yes, I do. I mean my employer does but he sent me instead."

The receptionist nodded and communicated with Ron's secretary. She kept nodding. When she ended the conversation, she politely told Hermione, "You can come in now. Mr. Weasley will meet you there." She pointed toward the hallway in the left. "You go there and enter the fifth door."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you so much." Hermione took the left hallway. She finally got in front of the fifth door. 'This is it.'

Hermione knocked. Ron's secretary said, "Come in."

Ron's secretary was an old woman who has tons of make-up on her face. "Hello. Mr. Weasley will see you now."

Hermione knocked on the door beside the old woman's desk. "Come in." said the voice she didn't hear for four years.

Hermione opened the door. Ron said without looking at her. "So, you're a messenger from Fred. I guess he's so busy that he didn't have time to write."

"Ron." Hermione said. "It's me."

The sound of her voice startled Ron. "He-he-hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I lied to get in here." Hermione said. "I just want to see you after four years, Ron."

Ron nodded. "I guess so."

Hermione looked around. There were papers and folders scattered everywhere. "I can see that you busy so I'll just go." She started to walk toward the door.

"No wait." Ron said. "Stay. Let's chat."

Hermione sat down on a chair in front of Ron's desk. Ron cleared some of the paper works on his desk.

Hermione said, "Let me clean this place. It's the least I could do for lying." She took out her wand and said, "Limpair Espacio." All of Ron's paper works are cleanly piled on the floor. They were in order as well.

"Why… Thanks, Hermione." Ron said. "I can't even clean my desk. It will take me years to clean up like this."

"It's okay. Just remember the spell." Hermione said.

Ron asked, "How are you and Harry? You guys already got married, I suppose?"

Hermione replied, "Not yet. I don't think I'm ready."

"Are you sure that's all?" Ron asked.

"Why would you ask, Ron?"

"That night, when you and Harry are finally engaged, you seemed sad. Why?"

"I wasn't sad. In fact I was happy." Hermione said.

"Hermione, don't lie. I can see that you're lying." Ron said.

"Can we just change the subject? How are you and Lavander?" Hermione asked.

"We broke up. She was too… She was a person who wanted too much attention. Since I work here, I don't have time for her and she wails every time I don't show up in a special occasion." Ron said. 'I wish that it was you who I'm engaged with.'

Hermione nodded. "I see. So are you now married to someone else?"

Ron shook his head. "Not yet. Mom fixed me up to marry this girl. I don't even know who she is. I just know her name. Her name is Iris."

"Iris?" Hermione asked. "That's all you know about her?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. We're getting married next month. Hope you and Harry would come."

"We will. Just send out an owl, okay?" Hermione smiled.

'I waited for four years to be with you alone, to be near you alone. Now, I wish time would stop, now that you're with me.' Ron thought.

_Especially for you   
I wanna let you know what I was going through  
All the time we were apart  
I thought of you, you were in my heart  
My love never changed  
I still feel the same  
_

_Especially for you   
I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too  
And if dreams were wings, you know  
I would have flown to you  
To be where you are  
No matter how far  
And now that I'm next to you  
No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow   
I've got to say, It's all because of you_

And now we're back together,  
together I wanna show you my heart is oh so true   
And all the love I have is especially for you  


_Especially for you   
I wanna tell you,  
you mean all the world to me  
How I'm certain that our love was meant to be  
You changed my life  
You showed me the way  
And now that I'm next to you  
I've waited long enough to find you  
I wanna put all the hurt behind you  
And I wanna bring out all the love inside you, oh and  
_

_And now we're back together,  
together I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is especially for you  
_

_You were in my heart   
My love never changed  
And now that I'm next to you_

_No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say its all because of you  
_

_And now we're back together,  
together I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is especially for you  
together I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is especially for you _

They continued chatting like the old days. Ron kept wishing. 'Time, oh time, please let this day last forever.'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Author's Notes: So I guess this fic turns out like this: OC/Ron and Harry/Herm/Draco… I based Iris from a fic I read at I just got the name and description there… please review.


	5. Hurting Each Other Once Again

Author's Notes:

Chapter 5: Hurting Each Other Once Again… Hermione gets the surprise of her life…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters…. Just the plot…

Hermione left the Ministry by five and walked home. Hermione passed by the park, hoping to see a familiar face among the crowd. But sadly, she didn't find him. She missed Draco so much.

Hermione took out her keys and opened the door. Surprisingly, the lights were off and there were candles lit on the tables. There was a card on the table near the coat rack.

"Go to the dining room, Hermy."

She puts her bag down on the table. She walked toward the dining room. There were more candles on. There was a table for two and romantic music that came out of nowhere.

"Hermione…" Harry said. He was wearing a tuxedo and combed his hair in one side of his face, hiding the scar on his forehead.

"Harry, what is this?" Hermione said.

Harry answered, "You'll see. Please do sit down, Hermione." Harry said. He helped her sit down on her chair.

He took out his wand and uttered a spell which made two plates with Hermione's favorite food – mashed potatoes and roast chicken with some diced carrots and corn.

Hermione asked, "Harry, you made this?"

Harry blushed. "I had a little help from Ginny. Like I told you before we bought this place, I can't cook that well. I can only boil water; fry eggs, bacon and ham; and make great pancakes."

'Is that the reason why he met up with Ginny the other day?' Hermione thought.

Harry said enthusiastically, "Let's eat, Hermy."

After they ate, Harry stood up. He asked Hermione, "Would you dance with me, Hermy?" He offered his hand.

Hermione thought, 'This is somehow like my dream…' Then, she answered, "Of course, Harry."

They danced in the living room. Harry pushed the couch and table away when Hermione left. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. She wrapped hers around Harry's neck.

Harry took her left hand and joined it with his. 'Just like Draco did in my dream… will he…'

"Always remember, Hermione. Our hands will stay like this forever." Harry said. "If we want to stay together forever, I must ask you one important question."

Hermione was shocked. She was so surprised that it was like in her dream. She didn't even hear half the words Harry said.

"Hermione," Harry said. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She moved away from Harry's arms.

Harry stopped the music. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Harry… I…" Hermione stammered. "I-I-I'm sorry… I still can't do this."

"It's Draco, isn't it?" Harry said. He was feeling downcast.

"Harry…" Hermione said. "I'm really sorry."

"I should have let you go from the beginning." Harry stared at his feet.

"Harry… please give me more time."

"I already gave up five years of my damn life to you."

"Harry…."

"Go."

"Harry…."

"Go back to him. I know you were with him that night you came home late."

"How did…" Hermione was shocked. "I thought you were…"

"Cheating? You saw us that day, didn't you?"

_Flashback:_

_Harry said, "Thank you."_

"_For what?" Ginny asked._

"_For agreeing to help me with my proposal night." Harry said._

_Harry held Ginny's hand, as a sign of sincere thanks. Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry like she always do._

"_Did you know I'm marrying Dean Thomas next year?" Ginny said._

"_He had the guts to tell you?" Harry laughed. Then, he saw a girl with brown hair standing, staring at them. "Hermione?"_

_The girl ran away. Harry said, "Will you stay here for a moment, Ginny? I just saw Hermione…"_

"_Okay…" Ginny said. "I'll pay the bill."_

"_Thanks. I promise to pay you." Harry ran. When he caught up with Hermione, it was already raining. He took out his wand. He took out his hand from his sleeve. He magically conjured an umbrella inside his coat._

_He opened the umbrella and guess who he saw – Draco was walking with Hermione._

_End Flashback._

"Harry, please listen." There were tears running from her eyes.

"Why should I?" Harry looked away. Hermione slapped him.

"I wasn't ready to marry you. I learned to love you all those five years. But I can't stop loving someone who I really love." Hermione reasoned.

"Isn't my love enough?"

"No…" Hermione looked away.

Harry banged his fist on the wall. "How could I let this happen?"

Harry ran upstairs and banged the door. Hermione could hear him kicking everything in his room. Hermione fell on her knees and cried.

_Hiding away.  
Losing the day.  
As if it dosent really matter.  
Saying good-bye.  
Scared to say why.  
Afraid it will shatter our world.  
Show me some faith now. Trust me some how. _

_Why are we keeping our secrets?  
Why are we hiding our selves away?   
Anyway, we can hide away.  
I don't want to fake it.  
I want to make you believe what I say.  
I won't let you hide away. _

Where do we go,  
How do we know,  
what we're really after?  
Sometimes it's clear  
When you are here  
Nothing can shatter our world.  
I need some faith now,  
to trust you somehow.

Why are we keeping our secrets?  
Why are we hiding our selves away?  
Anyway, we can hide away.  
I don't want to fake it.  
I want to make you believe what I say.  
I won't let you hide away.

Maybe I,  
Maybe I,  
Maybe I'm losing it?  
Maybe I,  
Maybe I,  
Maybe I'm Okay?  
We turn around,  
Look around,  
Go around in circles.  
Don't run away,  
Drift away.  
Don't hide away.

Why are we keeping our secrets?  
Why are we hiding our selves away?  
Anyway, we can hide away.  
I don't want to fake it.  
I want to make you believe what I say.  
I won't let you hide away.

Oh, what I say,  
Believe what I say.  
I won't let you hide away   
Hide away  
Hiding away  
Losing the day.  
As if it doesn't really matter. 

Author's Notes: This is a sad chapter… please review.


	6. Iris

Author's Notes:

Chapter 6: Iris

Ron is finally meeting Iris.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here… just the plot and also my OC…

Ron went home that evening after talking to Hermione that afternoon. He drove back to the Burrow not expecting to meet anyone.

Ron opened the door. He yelled, "Ma, I'm home."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh, Ron's home. Please wait a bit dear." Then, she appeared in front of Ron. "Ron, I'm going to introduce you to someone… Clean yourself up and go to the living room once you're done."

Ron went upstairs and changed his clothes. He didn't know who he was going to meet. Then, a thought struck him. "Am I going to meet Iris?" He picked his best maroon shirt and got himself a pair of denim jeans. He combed his hair quickly.

He immediately went down the stairs and into the living room. He held his breath before he walked in.

"Iris," Mrs. Weasley said. "This is my son, Ronald."

Iris stood up. She was wearing a black tank top matched with black cargo pants. She wore black high-heel sandals. There were chains dangling from her pants. Her raven black hair was combed more on the left side and fastened with a hair clip.She may look exactly like a gangster but her face was clean from pierces.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. 'Iris looked exactly like Hermione.' He thought. 'Well, except for her hair and eyes. She has sapphire-colored eyes. As I recall, Hermione has emerald-colored eyes.'

Iris said shyly, "Hi Ron."

'She's that shy? With that get-up?' Ron thought.

"Ronald, say something." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Uh… Hi." Ron quickly said.

There was complete silence in the living room until Mrs. Weasley said, "I'll go get us a cup of tea." She happily went into the kitchen.

"So, you're the famous Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They say you are the one of those who help defeat the Dark Lord." Iris said.

Ron answered, "I'm not famous. Yes, I am Harry and Hermione's best friend and we defeated Voldemort together."

"Don't call him by that name." Iris immediately said. "You must refer to him as Lord Voldemort."

Ron answered, "Why should I? Are you one of his minions?"

Iris answered, "I am Iris Zabini, sister of Blaise Zabini. My father is a faithful Death Eater. He's now in jail because of you and your friends."

"Serves him right."

Iris pointed her wand at Ron. "I didn't agree with this at first. I don't want to marry someone who defeated my Lord."

Ron pointed his wand at her as well. "I didn't agree with this either."

Mrs. Weasley came in with a tray of tea. "You shouldn't be like that." Both of them placed their wands down.

Mrs. Weasley placed the tray on the table. "Iris, forgive my son for pointing his wand at you." She looked at her son. "I suppose you forgot your manners upstairs. Don't treat Iris like that."

"But, Mom, Iris is a Zabini! Her father tried to kill Harry, Hermione, and me." Ron protested.

"The past is past, Ron. Iris finally let that part of her go. Didn't you, Iris?"

Iris nodded. She sat down again.

Ron had no choice but to mutter. "Sorry." Ron sat down beside Iris. Iris didn't give any reaction.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "You look so wonderful together."

Ron looked puzzled. 'I am supposed to live my life with this witch? No way.'

Iris slept over in the Burrow that night. Ron can barely sleep for he was thinking that Iris might attack.

The next day, Ron didn't go to work. He called that morning, saying that he was sick.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Good morning, Ron. Ready to go to work?"

Ron shook his head. "I'm not going to work today."

"Are you going out with Iris to make up from yesterday? What a wonderful idea. I'll go check up on her…" Mrs. Weasley went upstairs.

Ron wasn't able to object. So he just sat there, starting at his breakfast.

A few minutes later, Iris and Mrs. Weasley went to the dining room. Iris was totally different from the Iris last night. She was wearing a white sundress, a blue blazer, and blue flats. She ate her breakfast quietly.

Then, Mrs. Weasley said, "You better go now. The restaurants will be filled up any minute." They stood up and Mrs. Weasley pushed them a little, making them stand beside each other. "Why don't you use the Floo powder together? Stand in the fireplace."

A few moments later, they were in Diagon Alley. They walked together but they're not holding hands.

"Are you still the Iris I met last night?" Ron asked.

Iris muttered. "Your mother made me wear this. I don't like pastel colored stuff. I like my clothes dark."

Ron answered. "So do I."

Iris answered. "We got a lot of things in common then. We're both pureblood and love dark colors."

They passed a store which sells muggle grunge clothes. "Want to change, Iris?" Ron asked.

"Is that okay with you?" Iris asked.

Ron nodded. "I know that your clothes make you feel awkward."

Iris smiled. "Thanks."

Ron can't help but stare. 'She has her smile as well.'

They quickly entered the shop. There were few people there. Iris quickly browsed for tank tops.

Ron watched her. 'She has that same enthusiasm on clothes that Hermione has on books.'

Author's Notes: There you have it. This is chapter 6… hope you like it… and review…


	7. In His Arms

Author's Notes:

I would like to thank those who are reviewing. I really do appreciate it. :D

Chapter 7: In His Arms.…

Hermione stops crying and went outside…

-!-

That night, Hermione never stopped crying. Harry kept breaking things in his room. Every time she hears a sound from his room, Hermione sobbed harder.

That morning was no different. Her eyes were red from crying so she didn't make breakfast. Harry dressed quickly and gets ready to go to work.

"Harry," she said softly. "Where are you going?"

"Work." Harry slammed the door.

Hermione kept crying. Then, she decided to go out as well. She cleaned herself and got dressed to go outside. She wore sunglasses so that no one would see her red eyes.

She passed by the part of the park where most couples go out for a date. She felt a tear drop from her eyes. Then, someone touched her shoulder.

"Hermione…" A familiar voice said.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Hermione faced the person. It was Draco.

"It's me, Hermione." Draco said. "Is there anything wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. "No… Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

Draco answered. "You're no good at lying, Mi." Draco removed her sunglasses. He saw her red eyes. "What did Harry do now?"

"He didn't do anything."

Draco wasn't satisfied with Hermione's answer. "Remember what I said five years ago?"

"_If he was the one who made you cry, he's gonna pay a big price."_

Hermione nodded. "Draco, I'll ask you not to do anything to Harry. It's entirely my fault that I was crying like this."

Draco answered, "How about we sit down first?" Hermione nodded.

They sat on the empty bench near the playground. Hermione related the events last night to Draco.

"I see." Draco said. "I'm so sorry, Mi."

"I should be the one who's sorry." Hermione said. "I shouldn't have gone to your place for the fact that my house is just near here."

"Won't Harry let you go?"

"He did."

"Why won't you go?" Draco asked. "You could finally stay with me."

"It's because I'm afraid he might do something foolish."

"You love him don't you?"

Hermione nodded. "All those five years thought me how to love him but…" She paused and looked into Draco's eyes. "I love you more."

Draco hugged Hermione. "I love you very much, Mi. When he finally lets you go, stay with me forever."

Hermione didn't answer. She felt relaxed now that she's in the arms of the man she truly loves.

Author's Notes: Argh! I'm experiencing writer's block. This chapter is too short…I promise to make chapter 8 longer. I intend to. Please review.


	8. Her Past

Author's Notes: I really thank those who love reviewing my work!

Chapter 8: Her Past

Ron finds out the real Iris.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here…. I don't even own Iris Zabini… I just own the plotline…

(I got Iris Zabini from another HP fic I read at paid for Iris's clothes. She's now dressed in a black tank top, a long black skirt, black boots and a black blazer. No one looked at her since black is a common color in there. They walked along the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Thanks, Ron. Thanks for buying my clothes." Iris said greatfully.

"I hope you don't do anything illegal like drugs or something." Ron jokingly said.

Iris smiled. "Honestly, I don't. My reason for dressing like this is deep."

"How come?" Ron asked.

Iris asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Ron nodded. "If Mom's decision about us is not gonna change, at least let me know something about you, Iris."

"Well," Iris started. "Dad kept getting me engaged with different sons of Death Eaters. I was even offered to Draco Malfoy. But he refused once he saw my get-up and my face. He sorta said something about a Muggle-born girl named Hermione. He said that I look too much like her."

Ron didn't make a reaction. 'It's true. She really does look like Hermione.'

Iris continued. "All of them refused to marry me since I look like a punk."

"I think you're not a punk, Iris." Ron said. "I think that you're a shy, sweet girl who needed to hide to protect herself."

Iris smiled. "That's true. Since I've been treated like something that my Dad needs to get rid off, I dressed like this so no one would accept me until now."

Ron blushed. "I see."

Iris asked, "Do you want to know the real me?"

Ron answered, "If you want me to know."

Iris drew herself nearer Ron. She held his head and kissed his lips. Ron embraced her.

People didn't really mind seeing them like that. They continued on what they were doing.

Iris let him go. "What do you think?"

Ron smiled. "Not bad."

"What did you found out about me?" Iris asked.

"You're a great kisser." Ron answered.

Iris answered, "Is that all you found out?"

Ron answered, "I found out that you're an angel in black. You smell so heavenly."

"You noticed?" Iris asked. "Most guys don't."

"I'm no ordinary guy." Ron said.

"I'm no ordinary girl." Iris said. Iris stared at Ron's eyes. 'Am I starting to fall for this guy?'

_I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors   
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try to figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am_

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful   
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful   
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful   
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful   
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful   
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am

They continued to walk around Diagon Alley. They even passed by the bookstore because Iris was looking for a book she longed to read.

'Just like Hermione.' Ron thought as Iris happily bought the book.

That night, when both of them got home, Mrs. Weasley saw the changes between Iris and Ron. Mrs. Weasley decided not to react about Iris's change of clothes. She gazed happily at her son and fiancée.

After dinner, Ron and Iris decided to walk around the Burrow. There were stars on the sky so they sat by the hill to watch them.

Iris looked at Ron. "Ron, I had a wonderful time with you today."

"I did as well." Ron slipped an arm around Iris's waist.

Iris kissed Ron on his lips again. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron said.

"What did you say?" Iris stood up.

"Iris, I'm sorry." Ron said.

"You referred to me as Hermione. Why? Because I look so much like her?" Iris asked. "I thought I found someone who loves me and accepted me for who I am." There were tears on her eyes. "But I was wrong."

Iris started to run away and headed back to the Burrow. Ron just sat there and said, "Great. I just blew it. Now, that I found out I love her."

Author's Notes: What do you think? Please review…


	9. Thinking Over

Author's Notes: The song here is from the movie "Raising Helen". I love that movie. And I just felt that this song is something I should add to make the moment right.

I would like to thank those who are reviewing. I really do appreciate it. :D

Chapter 9: Thinking Over…

Harry lets Hermione go. What will happen to the Boy-Who-Lived?

Disclaimer: I do not own the song (because Dana Glover owns it) and the characters (because J.K. owns them)… all I own here is the plot.

Hermione went home by three. Draco took her home because she was starting to look pale.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I can manage." Hermione smiled. "Dray, thanks for being there for me today."

Draco answered, "It's nothing. If you need me, you know where to go."

Hermione waved. She took out her house keys and opened the door. The halls were unusually silent. "Harry should be home by now."

She decided to clean up last night's mess and tried to remove it from her memory. She used her wand to put the sofas back. But every time Hermione tries to forget, she kept remembering every nice memory she and Harry had.

_I've been searching for a reason  
And I'm running out of time  
I can feel that it's the season  
It's time to make up my mind_

And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things...

I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over   
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things...  


_**FlashBack**_

_Harry and Hermione were running around a garden. Hermione was smiling and laughing while Harry tries to catch her._

_Harry said, "I'm going to get you."_

_Hermione answered, "No you wont!"_

_Finally, Harry caught Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly they stumbled and Hermione was over Harry. She kissed him in his lips and made Harry's smile wider._

_**End FlashBack**_

_  
Am I ready for forever?  
Oh, God, show me a sign  
'Cause if we're to be together  
Then it's got to be divine_

And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things...

I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things...  


Then, Hermione stared at the ceiling. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

**_FlashBack_**

_Harry's hands were over Hermione's eyes. "Why does this place have to be a big secret, Harry?"_

"_It's a surprise." Harry answered. They kept walking._

"_Can you remove your hands now, Harry?" Hermione asked. _

"_Not yet." Harry said. A few moments later, Harry removed his hands from her eyes. "Surprise."_

_Hermione opened her eyes. They were in a new house. She looked around the living room and the dining room. "Is this our house?"_

"_This is where we'll live from now on." Harry said. "Do you like it?"_

_Hermione wrapped her arms over Harry's neck. She kissed him. "I love it."_

_**End FlashBack**_

_  
He wants to marry me  
Carry me far away  
He wants to love me for life  
He wants to be with me  
Every morning I awake  
He wants to hold me through the night  
_

Then, Hermione remembered a memory which hurts the most.

**_FlashBack (Memory from "It is Really Love" Chapter 12 by angelraine (Me))_**

_After dropping his memory from the pesieve, everything turned sepia-colored. Hermione recognized the person standing in front of the Hospital Wing. It was Draco._

'_This was the time I was still unconscious.' Hermione thought. She entered the Hospital Wing when Draco did. Draco approached her bed._

"_I'm so sorry, my angel." He said, touching her face. Then, after a few minutes, he left the room. Hermione followed him._

_Draco entered the Room of Requirements. There were spell books scattered everywhere. Even the Prince's book was laying there. _

"_I must find the spell to get her memories back." Draco said._

_He flipped every book one by one. On the Prince's book, there was a note:_

"_To restore a memory: Evoquer Lepasse" Draco read. "This is it. I found it. I can give your memories back now."_

_**End FlashBack**_

Then, Hermione recalls last nights events which made her sob a little more.

_  
Father, which way should I go?  
I cannot clearly see  
Oh, I love him so  
But only you know if he's the one for me_

Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Only you know if he's the one for me

I cant really tell you  
What I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down  
And one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over  
The things that you've said

Thinking over  
Thinking over

When Hermione finished cleaning the living room and the dining room, she went to an altar in the second floor. She kneeled and prayed, "God, tell me who should I choose. Only you can give me the answer because I am so confused."

Author's Notes:

I knew it. The song is so appropriate for this chapter. Please review.

I have a few questions for you guys before I write the next chapters:

1. Just in case Harry commits suicide, who do you want to stop him: Luna or Iris?

2. Do you think that Iris should have a twin sister?

3. Do you think Draco should have a sister?

4. Do you guys want Iris and Ron to end up happily ever after?

I really appreciate it if you answered these questions. :D


	10. Letting You Go Hurts Me Deeply

Author's Notes: I would like to thank Nick-Nack-Black for

reviewing and answering my questions on the last chapter.

I decided to follow his answers and I believe that he already has

hints to what will happen to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Iris, and Draco.

Chapter 10: Letting You Go Hurts Me Deeply

Who lets who go? Guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here…

Hermione sat down on the sofa after cleaning up last night's mess. "I'm finally done. Everything's squeaky clean." She always did want a clean house. It also erased some of last night's catastrophe. "Harry…"

Hermione decided to cook dinner since it was already dark. She made Harry's favorite – fettuccini. By seven, she heard the door swing open and close. She ran to the door and saw Harry in a horrid state. Harry was drunk. He lay on the floor, sleeping and drooling over the carpet.

"Harry…" Hermione sighed. "It's my entire fault you're like this." She started to sob.

"Hermione…" Harry murmured. "I… love… you… so… much…"

Hermione stopped sobbing and smiled. "I love you too, Harry." She hugged Harry.

Then, Harry murmured. "You… don't love… me, Hermione."

Hermione answered, "I do love you, Harry. I love you with all my heart." Tears ran down her cheeks.

This time, Harry didn't respond. He fell into a deep sleep. Hermione started crying again. She got her wand and used the 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell to make Harry float so she could put him in his bed.

She got into his room. It was a mess. "I haven't cleaned this place up yet." Hermione said. She placed Harry on his bed. She covered his body with a blanket then she started cleaning out his room.

She used her wand to pick up the books scattered on the floor. While the books picked themselves up, she picked up his clothes and folded it neatly into one pile on the closet. Then, she used her magic to fix the walls. Harry had kicked them so hard that there were holes.

She picked up pieces of parchments. There were old issues of the Daily Prophet on the floor. One of these featured their engagement. She didn't look at it very long and continued picking up papers.

After cleaning up the mess, she slipped beside Harry and slept with him.

The next morning, Harry groaned. "My head…" He muttered. "I never felt like this since I defeated Voldemort." Then, he saw her angelic face. "Hermy…" He touched her face. "I love you so much."

"Hmmm…" Hermione answered. "Oh. Harry, good morning."

"Why are you here with me?" Harry asked.

"I was too tired to go to bed last night after cleaning up your room. I hope you don't mind." Hermione answered.

Harry surveyed his room. "Not bad."

"Harry," Hermione said. "I want to marry you."

Harry answered, "Don't give me this lie, Hermione."

Hermione argued. "I'm serious. I really wanted to marry you."

Harry answered, "Don't make you suffer like this, Hermione."

Hermione insisted, "I'm doing this because I want you to be happy."

Harry asked. "Will you be happy with me?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"I see it in your eyes." Harry answered. "I can see your eyes longing to stare into his."

Hermione answered. "I wanted to do this, Harry."

"I don't want to wake up one morning just to know you were crying during the night."

"I won't cry because I'm with you."

"Hermione," Harry said. "I've thought things over and I decided to let you go."

"You were drunk last night!" Hermione retorted.

"I was drinking after I thought things over. I now knew that you will never be happy with me. All I wanted was for you to be happy so I decided to let you go."

Hermione started crying. "Don't do this to me, Harry Potter."

Harry answered, "I am breaking off out engagement so you could be free to choose."

"But I chose you."

"You didn't. You were just pressured to take the ring." Harry answered. "Underneath that smile of yours, you're crying. And I don't want that."

"Harry…"

"Go."

"But…"

"Once, I asked you to go, you didn't. Please make up your mind this time, Hermione." Harry answered.

"Harry…" She closed her eyes and kissed him. "Thank you for letting me go…" Hermione took off the ring and gave it back to Harry. "I know you'll find someone better than me." She immediately took off and packed her things with the use of her wand.

Harry looked at the ring in his hand. "You don't know… Letting you go hurts me deeply…"

Author's Notes:

I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to upload this fic. I was studying and waiting for a few more answers to my questions. But only one did answer. I really thank you, Nick-Nack-Black.

So… what do you think?

Review…


	11. Harry and the London Bridge

Author's Notes:

Chapter 11: Harry and the London Bridge

What will happen to Harry?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here…

Hermione immediately packed her suitcases when Harry let her go. "Thank you so much, Harry…" she kept saying. She stuffed two suitcases with her clothes. She magically made two large boxes and placed her books and some of her other belongings in it. She also made the two large boxes smaller and placed it in her pockets.

She carried her suitcases downstairs and headed straight for the door. She did felt guilty when she was at the door. "Harry…."

Then, she opened the door and left. She didn't look back as she hailed a cab and headed to Draco's place.

Hermione got off and paid the cab driver when she was in front of Draco's apartment. She knocked on his door. Draco opened the door and rubbed his eyes. "Herm…" he murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm living with you from now on." Hermione said happily.

Draco answered, "Please repeat it. I'm half asleep."

"I-am-living-with-you-now!" Hermione said slowly.

Draco was dumbfounded. "Are… you sure Potter won't mind?"

Hermione showed Draco her hand. "He broke off the engagement this morning."

Draco hugged Hermione. "Oh… Mi… I'm so happy." Draco let her inside and carried her stuff. "So why did Potter broke it off."

Hermione explained the whole situation to Draco when they were seated in Draco's living room. Draco smiled after Hermione finished explaining. "Wow… He really lost it… You were already offering to marry him and he declined."

Hermione answered. "He just wanted my happiness, Draco."

"I'm glad he finally did the right thing for once." Draco said. Then, he kissed her. She kissed him back. Now, they could live happily ever after.

Harry heard the door close. He still sat on his bed, recalling everything. Then, he looked at himself. He was wearing black pants and a dirty red shirt. "I look like a bum."

He entered the shower and took a nice bath. He wore his blue shirt and a new pair of boxers Hermione folded last night. He wore his black pants again. He combed his hair in silence.

He went downstairs and mixed himself a cup of coffee. He mixed it slowly and drank it slowly as well.

Harry decided he needed to go outside. He wandered around the streets of London until it was eight in the evening. He hadn't eaten lunch and dinner.

Because of depression and hunger, he unknowingly wandered toward the London Bridge. He went over the railing and had thoughts on committing suicide.

He screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! I LOST THE ONLY GIRL I LOVE! I'M ENDING IT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, SO HELP ME GOD!"

Harry was about to jump when a familiar voice said, "DON'T DO IT, HARRY!"

Author's Notes: I don't like this chapter. Why?

It's too short.

It has a cliffhanger. Nick-Nack-Black knows who she is already.

I made Hermione look ignorant of Harry's feelings.

I made Harry into a crazy person who wanted to commit suicide.

Review okay? And look forward to the person who's gonna save Harry.


	12. Ron and Iris

Author's Notes:

Chapter 12: Ron and Iris

Continuation of Chapter 8: Her Past. Guess who's here.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Like I said, I don't own Iris… but I'll own something here... Just read and see.

Iris ran back inside the house. Mrs. Weasley tried to talk to her but she decided not to. She continued to entertain another guest – Eris Zabini.

"I'm so sorry, Eris." Mrs. Weasley said. "Iris just ran upstairs. I don't know why. Why don't we wait for Ronald so that we can find out what's wrong?"

"That would be splendid, Mrs. Weasley. I just want to make sure Iris is okay. She went through this type of events too much already."

Mrs. Weasley answered, "I'm so happy that you're concerned about her, Eris."

"I have to. Blaise doesn't care a bit." Eris answered. "I have to make sure we stick together."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "That's true. How come you don't much like her, Eris?"

She answered, "She dyed her hair black after she broke up with some guy Dad arranged for her."

Mrs. Weasley asked. "Your eyes are like hers – sapphire like eyes."

Eris answered, "I'm sure we also have other features alike as well."

Then, they heard the door swing open. Mrs. Weasley said, "That must be Ronald."

Ron came barging in and saw his mother. "Mom, where's…" He stopped talking when he saw Hermione sitting on the couch.

Author's Notes: I am so sorry for making such a short, short chapter this time. I swear this is the shortest chapter this fic will have. I made another cliffhanger. I won't tell who Eris is… hehehehehe… I will not tell what is her role in this fic as well… you have to find that out. Review.


	13. Luna

Author's Notes:

Chapter 13: Luna

Luna saves Harry from suicidal attempt. Guess what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I only own Melissa and Richard. Who are they, you ask? Read this…

Luna screamed, "Don't do it, Harry!"

Harry looked at her. "Luna, what are you doing here?"

Luna ordered, "Get back on this side at once, Harry."

Harry jumped back to the other side of the railing, where Luna was standing. Luna, on the other hand, stared at Harry. "What are you doing there?"

Harry answered, "I just wanted to end my worthless life…"

Luna said, "Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron. We can talk things over."

Harry agreed. "Sure." Harry thought, 'Is this a sign of true love?'

Luna hailed a taxi. "You first, Harry."

Harry got in. Luna sat beside him. They didn't talk to each other until they got to the Leaky Cauldron. Luna paid for the ride.

Harry and Luna got into the Leaky Cauldron. They picked a booth where people wont see them.

Luna said, "So, Harry, tell me what the heck is wrong."

Harry said, "I broke up with Hermione."

Luna nodded, "I see. You finally saw it."

Harry asked, "Saw what?"

"Her sadness."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped. Then, he added, "Luna, I'm so sorry. It's just been a bad day for me."

"I understand." Luna answered, "I knew it from the beginning of your engagement, Hermione wasn't happy. But I was surprised that both of you were able to live together for four years without arguments."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"Ginny told me. She said you guys met a few days ago."

"Oh." Harry answered.

Luna asked, "Why did both of you split up?"

"I found out that she still loves Draco."

"I see…" Luna said. "Harry," Luna held his hand. "You'll find someone right for you one day."

Harry looked at Luna's hand, and then he looked straight into her eyes. "Could that someone possibly be you?"

Luna laughed. Then, she got serious. "I wish you told me that before. But now, I'm happily married." She showed her left hand. Her ring finger has a wedding ring.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Neville Longbottom."

"How come it wasn't all over the news?"

"Neville isn't as famous as you are, Harry." Luna said.

Harry answered, "I see. I made another mistake."

Luna smiled. "Don't worry, Harry. She might be just around the corner." Luna looked at her watch. "Oh, I got to go home now Harry. Neville, Melissa and Richard will be waiting."

"Who are Melissa and Richard?" Harry asked as Luna stood up.

Luna looked at Harry. "My children."

Harry waved. "Say hi for me."

Luna answered. "I will." Then, Luna cried. 'I wish you really told me that I could be that someone before I married Neville.' Luna dried her tears. 'I must not cry. It will make Nevy sad."

Author's Notes:

This chapter is pretty short… About the 'Nevy' thing, I just can't find a perfect sweet and sugary nickname for Neville. So sorry.

Please review.


	14. Her Love

Author's Notes:

Chapter 14: Her Love

Continuation of Chapter 12: Ron and Iris

Disclaimer: I only own Eris Zabini. I don't own any of the other characters.

Ron stood there frozen. Hermione is in the burrow now. 'Why is she here?'

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ronald?" She waved her hand over his face.

Ron got back to his senses. "Why is Hermione here?"

She answered, "I wanted you to meet, Eris Zabini."

Eris stood up. "So, you're Ronald." She offered her hand.

Ron took it. "Eris Zabini? I thought you're…"

"Hermione Granger. I know. Blaise told me all about her already. She's your classmate that Iris and I resemble the most." Eris answered. She sat down again.

Mrs. Weasley and Ron sat beside each other. "Eris, what brings you here?" Ron asked.

Eris answered. "I just want to know how my twin is doing."

"TWIN?" Both of them said.

"Didn't Iris tell you? She has a twin sister." Eris asked.

Mrs. Weasley said. "I didn't know that… Your father didn't mention you."

"I'm not his favorite daughter." Eris said. "By the way, why was Iris crying?"

"I… just made a mistake…" Ron said.

Eris assured, "Oh. She'll be fine. Don't worry."

"What makes you think so?" Ron asked.

"I'm her sister." Eris answered. Eris saw Ron's worried face. "If it will make you feel relieved, why don't you let me talk to her?"

"Okay…" Ron said. "I'll take you to her room." Ron and Eris stood up.

When they were walking, Eris exclaimed, "My sister never acted like this before. I guess she found something in you…"

"I guess so…" Ron answered.

Eris placed a hand on his shoulder. "My sister can easily get angry but she's a real softie."

Ron stopped in front of a room where Fleur used to sleep. "This is her room." They heard soft sobs from inside.

Eris knocked on the door. "Iris? It's me, Eris."

The sobs slightly stopped. "Huh? Eris?"

Eris answered. "Yeah. It's me. Can you let me in?" Eris signaled Ron to leave.

Iris opened the door. "Come inside."

As Eris entered, she saw tissue papers wet from tears. Iris's eyes and nose were already red.

Eris asked, "Iris, what the hell has happened here?" Eris took out her wand, "Disparaître." All of her tissue papers disappeared.

"Eris…" Iris said, "I love him."

Eris answered, "I know. He loves you back as well."

Iris retorted. "No. He loves Hermione. He called me Hermione after kissing me."

Eris comforted, "He loves you. He's worried about you right now."

Iris asked, "How could you be sure?"

Eris answered, "He's downstairs, worrying for you."

Iris's face brightened, "Really?"

Eris nodded. "Yeah. Go to him."

Iris stood up. "Okay…" Iris ran downstairs. "RRRROOOONNNN!" She screamed.

Ron looked up. He saw her, running toward him with open arms. Ron caught her and fell over. Iris kissed him.

Eris leaned on the wall. "I knew she'd be happy with him."

Mrs. Weasley answered as she looked at Ron and Iris from the kitchen door, "I'm glad I made this match right."

Author's Notes:

Okay... This is not yet the end of their love story… This is just the beginning of something new… (I will turn this into a trilogy…)

This is the final chapter for "Real Love". I love to thank my faithful readers for reading until now. (Love ya!) I promise to upload the next story real soon since I left a lot of cliffhangers here.

Guess what trials Hermione and Draco has to face…. See Ron and Iris get married…. See Harry and someone new in his life…

I will say one thing about the next story: Ginny will break up with Dean…

Now you may have an idea about the next story…. But don't be too sure….

The title of the third and final installment of this story will be: This Is Really Love

See you guys real soon!


End file.
